


I already knew

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And Lots of It, Blood, I'm Sorry, M/M, how the series should have ended, major character deaths, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: “I…” Harold’s eyes glistened as he said the words, “John… I love you.” Blood covered Harold’s lips now. “I just needed… you to… know.”WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS





	I already knew

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I watched the finale again for only the second time tonight and I was in the middle of writing another fic when this came into my head. I always figured they would die together and still to this day think that's how the series should have ended. Don't get me wrong I liked the finale and still cried haha. Anyways, here it is.
> 
> Thanks to M_E_Lover for the encouragement and beta!

Harold was cold. He realized that it probably wasn’t a good sign as it had been 90 degrees today, he knew he was going into shock. With as much blood that was soaked into his tuxedo and was covering John’s hands… that probably wasn’t a good sign either.

“John…” He wheezed weakly.

“Hold on… Shaw’s on her way…” John soothed gently. His hands were desperately trying to keep the pressure on the hole in Harold’s chest. He cradled him closer, holding him in his arms.

“I don’t… don’t want to…” Harold groaned painfully, his mind was confused and dazed. He couldn’t get out what he wanted to say. Probably not a good sign either.

John’s eyes narrowed and his mouth screwed tight, “I know…” He knew exactly what Harold was trying to say, “you’re not going to. I won’t let you.”

Harold tried to say that it wasn’t really up to John. This was always what was going to happen one way or another. But once he found John… he had kind of forgotten about their inevitable fate of death.

He didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready yet. Not now, not anymore. Not here… and certainly not leaving John alone.

“I…” Harold’s eyes glistened as he said the words, “John… I love you.” Blood covered Harold’s lips now. “I just needed… you to… know.” The last word left his lips as a sigh, bringing a fresh drop of blood down his chin as he went limp in John’s arms.

“Harold…” John’s eyes grew wide. He moved his bloody hand to his partner’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse… he couldn’t find one. “Please… come back…” He sobbed, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He looked down at his own chest… he hadn’t even noticed the bullet holes in his stomach and chest until now…

He huffed and looked back down at Harold’s pale, lifeless body, “I already knew…” He sighed and pulled Harold’s body closer to him.  His head fell back to the wall they were leaning against. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he thought about the irony of some of the first words Harold had ever spoken to him, “ _Sooner or later we’ll probably both end up dead… really dead this time._


End file.
